


Pinchi wa chansu nanda

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Break Up, Christmas, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Quando Hikaru andò ad aprire, rimase quasi di sasso.Yabu in quel momento si sentì combattuto.Era bellissimo; gli venne voglia di mandare al diavolo quello che provava, chiedergli di dimenticare qualsiasi cosa gli avesse potuto dire e saltargli addosso lì, direttamente nell’ingresso.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Pinchi wa chansu nanda

**_ Pinch wa Chansu Nanda _ **

Yabu non era felice.

C’erano momenti in cui si rilassava, momenti in cui si divertiva, momenti in cui riusciva a non pensare a nulla di spiacevole, in cui lasciava la sua mente vagare nel nulla.

Ma no, non era felice.

Quella mattina avrebbe dovuto vedersi con Hikaru, e già sapeva che per quando fosse tornato a casa quella sensazione di infelicità non avrebbe fatto altro che acuirsi.

Gli capitava spesso negli ultimi tempi; lui e il ragazzo si conoscevano da fin troppi anni ormai, e Kota continuava a ripetere a sé stesso che non era normale.

Non era normale provare quella sensazione di vuoto ogni volta che lui se ne andava.

Non era giusto pretendere troppo, quando loro due si limitavano ad andare a letto insieme, senza nessun risvolto sentimentale, senza parole dolci o gesti affettuosi.

Scopavano, niente di più niente di meno.

In quel momento Yabu non avrebbe nemmeno saputo dire chi dei due avesse iniziato. Sapeva solo che era da mesi che andava avanti quella situazione, era da mesi che si incontravano in ritagli, sempre troppo brevi, di tempo, si saltavano addosso come due animali e poi fingevano che niente fosse successo.

Quando si avvicinò al luogo dell’appuntamento – un ristorante di yakiniku a Ginza – rallentò il passo, fino a fermarsi del tutto.

Hikaru era davanti alla porta del locale.

Da dove si trovava, non poteva vedere il più grande, ma questi invece lo vedeva perfettamente.

Era bello.

Con quella sua aria perennemente rilassata, quella faccia da schiaffi, quei lineamenti che sembravano sempre pronti a tendersi in un sorriso.

Yabu provò l’improvviso desiderio di voltarsi e tornare a casa.

Non aveva voglia di fingere, come ogni volta che loro due s’incontravano, che tutto andasse bene, che quella situazione lo appagasse, che non potesse desiderare niente di più.

Ripensò a quello che era successo poche settimane prima, e sentì una fitta al cuore.

Ripensò alle parole di Hikaru, e gli venne voglia di piangere.

_Sai, sono andato a letto con Yuyan._

Yabu si morse un labbro.

Non avrebbe saputo dire che cosa lo avesse fatto sentire peggio, se il fatto stesso che fosse stato con Yuya o il tono con cui gliel’aveva detto.

Era stata una frase buttata lì per caso, colloquialmente, come se stesse parlando del tempo.

Non c’era risentimento né senso di colpa, e Kota aveva pensato che in effetti non aveva ragione per dispiacersi di quello che era successo.

Perché loro due non stavano insieme, e il sesso non significava niente. Hikaru non aveva nessun legame, ed era libero di fare ciò che credeva.

Anche ferirlo, pur inconsapevolmente.

Era successo parecchie altre volte, il più piccolo glielo raccontava puntualmente e lui puntualmente avrebbe voluto urlare, dirgli di tacere, dirgli che non voleva ascoltare, di voler rimanere fermo nella sua immagine mentale in cui si diceva che per lui, in fondo, contava qualcosa il loro rapporto.

Ma non c’era nessun rapporto, e lui non aveva diritto di lamentarsi.

Sospirò profondamente, poi riprese a camminare.

Poco prima di raggiungere l’altro, si costrinse a sorridere, non potendo fare a meno di notare come diventasse sempre più difficile.

“Ciao Hikaru” gli disse, cercando di modulare il tono di voce.

Sentendolo, l’altro si voltò e gli sorrise, ricambiando il saluto.

Entrarono nel locale, e Yabu ebbe un altro momento di stasi, la voglia di scappare che tornava ad impossessarsi di lui.

Ma non se ne sarebbe andato, e lo sapeva.

Yaotome Hikaru era la sua droga, e per quanto gli facesse male il pensiero che non potesse essere soltanto suo, non era ancora pronto per privarsene.

*****

Era passata una settimana dall’ultima volta che Hikaru aveva visto Yabu al di fuori del lavoro.

Lo vedeva scostante; continuava a sorridergli, a parlare con lui, come se non ci fosse niente che non andasse.

Eppure lui aveva come l’impressione che tutto quello fosse costruito, che il più grande si sforzasse, che quei sorrisi sparissero quando lui smetteva di guardarlo.

Era preoccupato.

Lui e Kota si conoscevano ormai da troppi anni, e teneva a lui più di quanto riuscisse effettivamente a dimostraglielo.

Non gli piaceva il pensiero che soffrisse, non gli piaceva non sapere cosa gli passasse per la testa.

Sospirò, guardandosi intorno.

Gli aveva mandato una mail quella mattina, chiedendogli di raggiungerlo a casa.

Non aveva voglia di sesso, non aveva voglia di quella solita routine che inevitabilmente li colpiva quando erano troppo vicini.

Per una volta, aveva voglia di starlo a sentire, di chiedergli che cosa avesse, di parlargli come faceva un tempo, quando fra loro non c’era nessuna implicazione se non una sana amicizia.

Era quello di cui aveva bisogno; tornare anche solo per un pomeriggio a quei momenti, che parevano essere lontani anni luce, e che a lui mancavano da morire.

Avrebbe provato la stessa identica cosa per Yuya, se non fosse stato per le sostanziali differenze di carattere fra lui e Yabu.

Takaki era sempre stato più aperto, più disposto al dialogo.

E quindi aveva conciliato il sesso con l’amicizia, in modo naturale, senza sentirsi a disagio per quella situazione inusuale, senza lasciare che il loro rapporto fosse intaccato.

Non era raro che rimanessero distesi nel letto a parlare, di qualsiasi cosa. Più di sovente era Yuya che cominciava a chiacchierare, passando da un argomento all’altro come se nulla fosse, e Hikaru si limitava a stargli disteso accanto, ascoltandolo, lasciandosi cullare dal suo tono di voce.

Lo trovava maledettamente rilassante.

Con Yabu era diverso.

Era più fisico, più carnale.

Raramente gli raccontava qualcosa quando si incontravano con lo specifico fine di trovarsi a letto insieme, quasi fra loro ci fosse un tacito accordo; si incontravano, si saltavano addosso e poi il più grande si rinchiudeva nel suo silenzio, quasi come se fossero due estranei e non due amici.

Non preferiva nessuno dei due, aveva semplicemente preso atto delle loro diversità; ma questo non significava che non gli premesse andare oltre i silenzi di Yabu, sapere che cosa pensasse, che cosa provasse quando erano insieme, oltrepassare quel muro che aveva innalzato fra di loro.

Stava ancora pensando a loro due quando sentì suonare il campanello.

Andò ad aprire, sforzandosi di mettere su un sorriso convincente; quando ebbe aperto la porta, si trovò di fronte Kota con un’espressione quasi speculare sul viso.

“Ciao Ko.” gli disse, scostandosi per farlo entrare.

“Ciao Hikaru” rispose, facendosi strada nell’ingresso e togliendosi le scarpe. “Non mi aspettavo la tua telefonata. Abbiamo lavorato parecchio questa settimana, pensavo volessi passare la giornata a riposare” gli disse, seguendolo in salotto.

Il più piccolo scosse le spalle, sedendosi insieme a lui sul divano.

“Non sono poi così stanco. E poi mi andava di vederti” gli disse, avvicinandosi e posandogli la testa su una spalla, cominciando distrattamente ad accarezzargli una mano.

Passò qualche minuto in cui rimasero in silenzio; poi Yabu si voltò verso di lui, prendendogli il viso in una mano e cominciando a baciarlo.

Hikaru si lasciò trasportare ben volentieri; giocò pigramente con la lingua nella bocca dell’altro, mordendogli piano le labbra di tanto in tanto.

Fu quando il più grande cominciò a portare le mani sotto la maglietta, quando il suo tocco si fece più esplicito, che si staccò, quasi bruscamente.

“Scusa Yabucchi, ma... non ho particolarmente voglia” gli disse, con un mezzo sorriso, che il più grande non ricambiò.

Si alzò dal divano, dandogli le spalle, e Hikaru vide le sue spalle alzarsi e abbassarsi sempre più velocemente, come se non riuscisse a stabilizzare il respiro.

Quando si voltò, il suo volto mostrava una rabbia malcelata.

“E allora perché mi hai chiamato?” chiese, con tono di voce freddo.

Hikaru sbarrò gli occhi.

Quella probabilmente era l’ultima reazione che immaginava potesse avere.

Non capiva fino in fondo quello che volesse lasciare intendere, non sapeva di cosa lo stesse accusando.

Si alzò per andargli vicino e mettergli una mano sul braccio, per venire subito scansato.

“Che cosa vuoi dire, Yabu?” chiese, con aria corrucciata e tono di voce flebile. “Sei mio amico, no? Non posso chiamarti perché mi va di stare con te? Perché non mi racconti più niente, non mi dici più quello che fai, né quello che ti passa per la testa?” man mano che andava avanti, la sua voce si faceva sempre più sprezzante. “Credi forse che se ho voglia di stare con te sia solo per il sesso? Mi credi davvero così superficiale?” concluse, gli occhi ridotti ormai a due fessure.

Yabu lo guardò, questa volta esprimendo qualcosa di più vicino alla tristezza che alla rabbia.

“Non ho detto questo Hikaru, io...” sospirò, portandosi una mano davanti agli occhi come tentando di dare un ordine ai propri pensieri. “Dico solo che è da quando abbiamo cominciato ad andare a letto insieme che fra di noi non c’è altro” tentò, ma l’unica cosa che ottenne fu un’occhiataccia.

“E di chi pensi che sia la colpa? Anche quando vorrei che tu rimanessi con me, che restassi a parlare, o che ti fermassi un po’ più a lungo, tu puntualmente bofonchi qualche scusa e te ne vai, quindi non provare a dare la colpa a me!” si fermò qualche secondo, per riprendere fiato. “E non dire che è colpa del sesso o chissà cosa. Sei tu. Perché anche se ci vado a letto insieme, con Yuya io...” tentò di dire, ma l’altro lo interruppe con un gesto secco della mano.

“Non mi parlare di Yuya” disse, a denti stretti.

Hikaru lo guardò con aria confusa, non comprendendo quella reazione improvvisa.

“Che cosa c’entra lui, adesso?” domandò, con tono di voce più controllato.

Vide Yabu tentennare, e tornare a respirare pesantemente, quasi con difficoltà.

Provò di nuovo ad avvicinarsi a lui, a toccarlo; questa volta non fu respinto, ma riusciva comunque a sentire la tensione del ragazzo sotto le sue mani, che gli stavano accarezzando le braccia ritmicamente, come per tranquillizzarlo.

“Fra tre giorni sarà Natale, Hikaru.” gli disse dopo qualche attimo di silenzio. Si scostò da lui, indietreggiando. “Ti chiedo solo un regalo: scegli fra me e Yuya” mormorò.

Il più piccolo rimase immobile a guardarlo per un tempo che gli parve infinito, come se non riuscisse davvero a capire che cosa stesse dicendo.

Il silenzio si protrasse così a lungo che alla fine Yabu si decise ad alzare lo sguardo in sua direzione.

“Mi dispiace. Forse sono stato troppo diretto, io...” disse, cercando di nascondere il tremore nella voce.

Hikaru scosse la testa, l’espressione sul suo volto grave e ancora incredula.

“Kota... che cosa significa scegliere fra te e Yuya? Io...” lo guardò, sospirando, non riuscendo a concludere la frase.

“Significa quello che ho detto. Sono stanco di questa situazione. Sono stanco di sentirmi come... come se mi mancasse qualcosa. Stanco di provare delle fitte al petto ogni volta che nomini Yuya. Sono stanco di tutto, Hikaru. Per questo ti ho chiesto di prendere una decisione. Non importa quale sia ma, _ti prego_ , fallo per me” gli disse, arrossendo violentemente. Attese che l’altro rispondesse, ma quando lo vide rimanere in silenzio fu lui a riprendere a parlare. “Sarà meglio che vada” mormorò.

Hikaru non sapeva se si aspettasse di essere fermato; lui non lo fece.

Lo vide dirigersi verso l’ingresso con passo malfermo, e trattenne il respiro fin quando non lo sentì chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

Poi si accasciò sul divano, come se fosse privo di forze.

Avrebbe voluto concedersi un po’ di tempo per pensare, ma sapeva che non era realmente necessario.

Per quanto spiazzato, si sentiva stranamente lucido.

Le parole di Yabu continuavano a tormentarlo, senza volerlo lasciare in pace.

_Scegli fra me e Yuya._

Come aveva potuto essere così cieco?

Come aveva potuto essere così egocentrico da non lasciarsi nemmeno sfiorare dall’idea di poter essere lui la causa del disagio di Yabu, il motivo dietro la falsità dei suoi sorrisi, la ragione per cui soffriva?

Continuava a ripetersi che doveva esserci una soluzione che potesse sistemare la faccenda, ma sapeva che era solo una la cosa giusta da fare. 

Prese il telefono, componendo il numero a memoria.

“Yuyan?”

*****

Non era così che Yabu si era aspettato di passare la vigilia di Natale.

Aveva lavorato quel giorno, e non appena si era liberato era tornato a casa, troppo stanco per fare qualsiasi altra cosa.

Era da due giorni che evitava Hikaru.

Non lo guardava, non gli parlava, cercava di stargli il meno vicino possibile.

Non poteva fare a meno di provare vergogna per quello che gli aveva detto, per il modo in cui aveva lasciato che le parole uscissero da sole, come se lui non avesse il minimo controllo.

Né del resto l’altro aveva tentato il minimo approccio nei suoi confronti.

Non avrebbe saputo come spiegarlo.

Probabilmente voleva pensarci un po’ su, o forse voleva aspettare che fosse lui a fare la prima mossa.

O forse sperava solo che ignorandolo, il problema sarebbe sparito da solo.

Ed era quello che aveva sperato anche lui, pur conscio del fatto che si stava soltanto illudendo.

Una volta a casa quella sera, si era limitato a guardarsi intorno.

Lanciò uno sguardo veloce all’orologio.

Le undici e mezza.

Trenta minuti e sarebbe stato Natale.

Aveva chiesto il suo regalo ad Hikaru, in fondo; si era spinto più in là di quanto non avesse creduto in un primo momento.

Si era messo a nudo, aveva formulato quella richiesta in modo diretto, senza lasciare all’altro modo di ribattere, senza nemmeno osare chiedergli che cosa pensasse.

Forse era stato egoista, ma era arrivato al punto in cui non poteva più sopportare nemmeno un altro minuto di quella recita.

Aveva fatto i conti con se stesso, e alla fine aveva dovuto ammettere di amare Hikaru, che la cosa gli piacesse o meno.

Non gli bastava il sesso, non gli bastavano quei momenti che si ritagliavano per cedere ai loro istinti più bassi.

Non gli stava più bene sentire il nome di Yuya pronunciato dall’altro esattamente come pronunciava il suo, né immaginarli insieme, a condividere quegli stessi momenti.

Era a casa solo da dieci minuti scarsi quando prese la giacca ed uscì di nuovo.

Ancora poco e sarebbe stato Natale.

E lui avrebbe preteso il suo regalo.

*****

Quando Hikaru andò ad aprire, rimase quasi di sasso.

Yabu in quel momento si sentì combattuto.

Era bellissimo; gli venne voglia di mandare al diavolo quello che provava, chiedergli di dimenticare qualsiasi cosa gli avesse potuto dire e saltargli addosso lì, direttamente nell’ingresso.

Strinse i pugni, conficcandosi le unghie nel palmo della mano.

Cedere a quell’istinto non l’avrebbe portato da nessuna parte, e per quanto lo desiderasse si trattenne.

“Ciao Kota” mormorò il biondo, stringendo la mano sulla porta, senza decidersi a lasciarla andare. “Vuoi entrare?” gli chiese poi, ostentando una totale mancanza di sicurezza.

Il più grande scosse la testa.

“No, grazie. Non mi fermo molto, sono stanco” tentennò, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro. “Volevo solo sapere la tua risposta.”

Si guardarono negli occhi, un breve momento di tacita intesa.

Sapevano entrambi che non avrebbero potuto evitare l’argomento per sempre.

Hikaru sospirò, poi annuì ripetutamente, come per dire che capiva.

“Yabu, io...” mormorò, poi chiuse gli occhi per una frazione di secondo. Quando li riaprì, il suo sguardo appariva più deciso. “Io ti voglio bene. Ci conosciamo da quasi dieci anni, sei il mio migliore amico. Ma non ho intenzione di mentire, non ti amo” disse, diretto.

L’altro si raggelò.

Se l’aspettava.

Sapeva che non avrebbe avuto il suo lieto fine, sapeva che fare quella richiesta l’aveva portato a correre un rischio che non era certo di essere in grado di sopportare.

Inconsciamente forse, era anche preparato ad un rifiuto.

Ma per quanto potesse essersi abituato a quel pensiero, non era così doloroso come sentir pronunciare quelle parole.

“Lo capisco. Quindi... la tua risposta è Yuya?” chiese, mordendosi un labbro perché non avrebbe mai permesso a se stesso di piangere, non in quel frangente.

Hikaru fece un verso esasperato.

“Per te è tutto bianco o nero, Kota? Che cosa pensi, che foste l’uno il ripiego dell’altro?” gli chiese, quasi irritato. “Non ho cominciato a venire a letto con te perché non avevo altre opzioni, non ho cominciato ad andare a letto con Yuya perché tu non mi bastavi.” gli spiegò. “L’ho fatto perché... ecco, perché vi _volevo,_ entrambi. Mi rendo conto del fatto che probabilmente ho giocato con il fuoco ma, credimi, non era mia intenzione ferire nessuno dei due, né era mia intenzione arrivare a tutto questo” sospirò, riprendendo fiato. “Ma è finita. Io e te non possiamo andare avanti perché farebbe stare male tutti e due, ma questo non significa che io abbia scelto Yuya” chinò lo sguardo, fissando intensamente il pavimento. “Ho chiuso anche con lui” gli disse poi, il tono di voce a malapena udibile.

Yabu, il cui volto fino a quel momento era rimasto privo di espressione, sbarrò gli occhi.

“Perché?” gli chiese soltanto.

“Perché vi voglio bene e vi... vi desidero allo stesso modo. Ma non amo nessuno dei due. Non voglio continuare a far soffrire te e non voglio causare sofferenza a lui, tengo troppo a voi per potermi permettere una cosa del genere.” spiegò, tornando a guardarlo negli occhi. “Se non posso avervi entrambi, non voglio avere nessuno dei due, perché sarebbe come se mi mancasse costantemente qualcosa. L’ho spiegato a Yuya, e lui in qualche modo ha capito e l’ha accettato” fece un passo in direzione dell’altro, come se volesse toccarlo, ma poi parve ripensarci. “So che non provi le stesse cose che prova lui, ma spero che possa accettarlo anche tu, in qualche modo” concluse, con espressione seria.

Kota aggrottò le sopracciglia.

Lo capiva, perfettamente.

Razionalmente era anche in grado di accettarlo.

Annuì brevemente, facendo un passo indietro.

“Ci vorrà del tempo, Hikaru, perché tutto torni come prima” gli disse. “Però... ti ringrazio per essere stato sincero con me.” aggiunse, poi si mosse in direzione del pianerottolo. “Vado, io...” avrebbe voluto dirgli che avrebbe voluto pensare a quanto gli aveva detto, per cercare in qualche modo di realizzare che non ci sarebbe mai stato niente fra di loro, per venire a capo di quel dolore pungente che provava al centro del petto, ma non fu in grado di formulare una frase coerente.

Hikaru si limitò ad annuire, come se riuscisse a capire come si sentisse.

“Lo so, Kota, lo capisco.” disse solo, trovando superfluo aggiungere qualsiasi altra cosa.

Il più grande si stava già avviando verso l’uscita del palazzo, quando fu raggiunto da un mormorio.

“Buon Natale.”

Si fermò in mezzo al corridoio, sorridendo involontariamente. Un sorriso rassegnato, ma pur sempre un sorriso.

“Buon Natale, Hikaru” rispose senza voltarsi, prima di andarsene.

Yabu uscì all’aria aperta.

Faceva ancora più freddo di quanto ci si potesse aspettare, persino in quel periodo dell’anno.

O forse, era solo lui a sentirsi così.

Non sapeva esattamente cosa provare.

Sapeva che quello che aveva detto Hikaru era ineccepibile.

E in fondo loro erano amici, prima di tutto, il sesso non cambiava niente.

Ed era per via di quella amicizia che si sentiva meno peggio di quanto si sarebbe aspettato.

Il dolore c’era, era impensabile per lui non soffrire in quel momento.

Eppure in qualche modo si sentiva sollevato.

Pensò a tutti i momenti in cui erano stati insieme, a quando avrebbe voluto dirgli che lo amava, a quando gli parlava di Yuya e lui si costringeva a nascondere dentro di sé tutto il rancore che provava, a tutti i sorrisi che aveva finto e a tutto quello che gli aveva taciuto.

Non ci sarebbe più stato niente di tutto questo.

E, vedendola in quella prospettiva, persino l’amarezza per il rifiuto pareva lenirsi, se non altro in minima parte.

Sospirò, riavviandosi verso casa.

Aveva avuto il suo regalo di Natale.

Hikaru era stato chiaro. Aveva cercato di non ferirlo ancora di più. Si era mostrato leale, e Yabu non poteva fare a meno di essergli grato per questo.

Non era quello che avrebbe desiderato ma, in fondo, era felice di aver comunque ricevuto qualcosa.


End file.
